


First Lesson

by aron_kristina



Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Green Beer and Kisses, the [totally not] annual femslash_today porn battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Lesson

"You are by far the worst one here," Janice says to the girl. She's forgotten her name, it's not important. The girl opens her mouth to answer and Janice shushes her loudly.

"Don't protest, you know it's true," she says, and looks at the girl. She's standing in place as if she were going to be judged, but the cameras are off. Only Janice here now to judge her. "To be a top model you have to work for it. You have to learn." The girl nods, and Janice circles her slowly.

"Of course, I'm not sure you can learn. Not with how you did earlier today." She can hear the girl’s hitched breath, she's about to start crying. Janice pats her shoulder awkwardly.

"There, there, I can teach you, but you have to give me something in return. Will you do that?" The girl nods. Janice smirks. They're always so easy, pretty girls coming here with no sense of self worth, only a pretty face. So susceptible to criticism, so unused to it they will do anything to avoid it.

Well. First lesson: Cunnilingus.


End file.
